Trop Tard (ficlet)
by Vicky Strife
Summary: On croit toujours qu'on aura une autre occasion, un autre "demain". Dean ne faisait pas exception à la règle.


**Salut à tou(te)s, vous m'avez manqué(es) ! Alors c'est un petit texte qui m'est venu à 2 heures du matin, pendant une insomnie et à travers les larmes induites par la chanson "You" de Keaton Henson.**

 **J'en profite pour vous annoncer que le prochain chapitre de W pour Winchester est en phase de correction :)**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture...**

 _ **"**_ _ **And if you must die, sweetheart, die knowing your life was my lifes best part."**_

* * *

La lumière a disparu.

Le ciel est sans étoile, le lac sans reflet.

Ses genoux sont trempés et son jean colle à sa peau.

Le corps étendu près de lui ne bouge pas.

Il ne bougera plus.

Il le sait, mais l'espoir est un virus incurable.

Il prononce son nom. Sa voix lui semble étrangère.

Faible, vacillante, comme la flamme d'une bougie sur le point de s'éteindre.

Aucune réaction.

Alors il lève les yeux, prie. Jusqu'à ce que les larmes coulent sur ses joues glacées par la brise nocturne.

Et l'univers lui parait trop grand, son existence trop insignifiante face au silence qui lui répond.

Tout cet amour gaspillé.

Sa respiration se bloque dans sa gorge, ses poings se ferment.

"Enfoiré, ramène-le-moi !"

Son cri déchire l'obscurité et surprend les grillons qui se taisent un moment.

Mais cette fois-ci, Dieu n'exauce pas sa prière.

L'homme s'allonge à côté du corps, sur le flanc, afin de continuer à le regarder. Les aiguilles de pin le piquent à travers ses vêtements.

Et ses lèvres se trouvent une volonté propre.

"J'aurais dû te le dire."

Il étouffe un sanglot.

"Je suis désolé, je-j'en ai pas été capable. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour remonter le temps... j'aurais dû- on a eu tellement d'occasions..."

Les souvenirs de celles-ci défilent dans sa mémoire et chacun d'eux laisse une profonde entaille dans son cœur qui ne battra plus pour personne. De toutes les tortures qu'il a subies dans sa vie, c'est la plus douloureuse.

"Je t'en prie ne me laisse pas... j'ai besoin de toi."

Même maintenant il n'y arrive pas. Il se hait.

Son interlocuteur est toujours immobile.

Alors l'homme craque pour de bon, laisse ses sentiments jamais exprimés se déverser hors de lui, talonnés par le désespoir et la culpabilité.

Après une minute, une heure ou un jour, ses soubresauts s'espacent et finissent par cesser.

La vision trouble, il se redresse et s'essuie le nez d'un revers de manche. Marche jusqu'à sa voiture, revient avec une pelle. Commence à creuser dans un des rectangles dorés diffusés par les fenêtres de la maison éclairée derrière lui.

Durant toute sa besogne, il ne ressent ni ne pense plus rien et en est reconnaissant. Le vide est salvateur.

Il lâche l'outil qui tombe dans un bruit sourd.

Le moment de faire ses adieux est arrivé.

Il soulève délicatement le corps entre ses bras avant de le reposer tout de suite.

Il ne peut pas.

Quelque chose doit encore être fait.

Il retire le trenchcoat de son précieux fardeau et l'enfile, centimètre après centimètre, yeux fermés, dents serrées.  
Son odeur le submerge et il doit planter ses doigts dans le sol pour se recentrer.

 _Sang. Cendre. Lui_.

Quand ses nausées s'atténuent, il reprend le corps déjà tiède et le dépose au fond de la tombe.

Rien ne le tente plus que de s'y coucher lui aussi, d'attendre la fin blotti contre lui.

Il est si fatigué.

Mais il sait que cela serait inutile. Leur chemin ne se croisera plus jamais, ni dans ce monde, ni dans un autre.

Il s'extrait du trou et hésite encore quelques secondes, sa pelle pleine de terre humide suspendue dans les airs. Les pans du trenchcoat ondulant comme des drapeaux.

Une dernière fois, il regarde le visage blafard de son frère, de son meilleur ami, de tellement plus.

Puis la terre le recouvre.

Quand le soleil éclaire à nouveau la vallée, une croix faite de branches irrégulières surplombe le monticule.

Sur l'une d'elle, une inscription anonyme au couteau de poche.

 _"je t'aime"_

* * *

 **Image de couverture par "bamf-castiel" sur tumblr.**


End file.
